Virtual Reality (Story)
Synopsis When Sarah Jane Smith and her team, Luke, Clyde and Maria begin to investigate the game Virtual Reality, they do not expect Giant Lizards, a death, and intervention from the Doctor. Plot Harry Ladbrook is playing on the game Virtual Reality, and three weeks later Kaylie Watson is too. Harry does not emerge from his room, Kaylie however does, as Harry has been sucked into the game. Kaylie then plays on it again and is sucked into the game too! The Doctor, Georgia Bell, Conner Bennet and Zac Pemberton decide to return to South London to see Kaylie, and while Zac and Georgia go off to Kaylie's, the Doctor and Conner go to the post office to post a letter. Zac and Georgia find that Kaylie is not at her house and that Zac has been reported missing. Harry, meanwhile meets a little blue alien called Bulba, who says that he can leave the game if he helps him. Harry teleports away but the teleport goes wrong. A women from the army called Lisa Rock, meanwhile is sucked into the game while playing on it, in her free time. Lisa then comes face to face with a mammoth. Zac and Georgia find Kaylie, who is on the TV screen. Zac is then pulled into the game, then Georgia! Conner and the Doctor meet Dorris Goldberg at the post office, who says that Virtual Reality is being sold in nearly every shop in London, and they were delivered with a note saying 'pleese sall tankyou'. They then take on of the games to check out. Lisa, meanwhile, escapes the mammoth. Sarah Jane Smith is investigating the disappearances in London. Luke is playing on the Virtual Reality game and tells Clyde Langer he gone through it twice all ready! Four weeks earlier Harry's teleport was then fixed by Bulba and he was given a box of games to deliver around London. Dorris, from the Post Office, is sucked into the Virtual Reality game, which she has displayed on a screen. She then sees a snake, which has spotted her. Georgia, Zac and Kaylie encounter trouble in the game, while Conner goes to find where they've got to, leaving the Doctor in the TARDIS. Meanwhile, in Bannerman Road, Maria Jackson arrived in Sarah Jane's attic to find that Luke has vanished. Mr. Smith then confirms that the Virtual Reality game has alien technology in it and they spot Luke inside the TV. The snake that is attacking Dorris meanwhile vanishes. Lisa was being chased by a large balck thing with paws, but she found herself at a dead end. Conner, then reaches Kaylie's house to find Zac and Georgia aren't there, so Conner is sucked into the game too! Conner soon finds he is lost. Zac, Georgia and Kaylie then find a bridge and a group of lily pads across the river. Underneath the bridge is a troll. Lisa Rock tries to stop the black creature attacking her but finds herself in its lap. In Bannerman Road, Mr. Smith begins to fail and several huge lizards from the Virtual Reality world appear around Bannerman Road. Chrissie Jackson mistakens one for Ivan and is then chased by one. As Georgia crosses the bridge, the troll smashes into it and Georgia falls into the water and drowns. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Sarah Jane Smith *Mr. Smith *Luke Smith *Clyde Langer *Maria Jackson *Alan Jackson *Chrissie Jackson *Dorris Goldberg *Lisa Rock *Bulba *The Cheshire Cat Spidership References *Zac finds a letter from his school about the competition to be on the Spidership's first voyage *Conner notices that Virtual Reality is sponsored by the Spidership *The Doctor asks what the Spidership is, but interrupts Conner's reply Category:Doctor Who Episodes